Just Can't Wait Any Longer
by Theamster
Summary: Burt is in New York for Kurt and Blaine's wedding a few years down the road but Kurt has something to tell him. They may already be more married than they've let on.


**A/N: I filled this for a prompt on the one sentence meme over at Kurt-Blaine on LJ for crycrywolf. They wanted something in the universe where Blaine and Kurt get married during winter break of Blaine's senior year. So, here's a little something I imagine from the same universe. The box scene gave me all types of young marriage feelings so I really wanted to write this. Thanks for reading!**

Burt always knew that Kurt was going to grow up. He knew that Kurt would end up in New York, even if it wasn't at that NYADA place and Burt had always known, hoped really, that Kurt would end up marrying someone good for him that made him happy. Hell, ever since somewhere around the time that boy almost blinded Blaine, Burt had even kind of been expecting it to Blaine.

Either way, it was still different for Burt to be here in New York, his son 24 years old, more than a year out of school, working on broadway (_off_ broadway Kurt always reminds him but he stills tells everyone back in Lima Broadway) and enjoying it even if he's not working on the actual stage. And Blaine still around, thankfully with both eyes, using 'em to look at Kurt the same way he has been for the last 8 years. It's all right there in front of his eyes but Burt still can't believe he's just arrived in New York City for his son's wedding.

They've dropped their bags off at the hotel and Carole has went somewhere with Blaine to deal with dress fittings since the majority of the females in the wedding happen to be standing up beside him. Kurt keeps telling Burt on the phone that he has the worse end of the stick anyway even though suits are a bit simpler than bridesmaids dresses since dressing Finn and Burt is always difficult. Now it's just Burt and Kurt, on the couch, watching TV, like it was for a good, long, 8 years.

Before the next rerun of Swamp People comes on, Kurt grabs the remote and mutes the TV. Burt looks over.

"Uh, Dad," Kurt gulps out. Burt raises his eyebrows in response. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah kiddo?"

"You know how I refused to move the date of the wedding even though I know it's terrible for everyone's airfare to fly out here right before Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, I lied. It's not because this Saturday was the only available date for the venue."

It's rough but Burt manages to hold back his grin. "Then why didn't you want to change the date?"

Kurt inhales deeply. "Blaine and I only wanted to have one anniversary. Dad, this may be our wedding, but we've already been married for a while now."

There's a moment of silence and Kurt is biting his lip so hard that Burt is worried that he may not be able to kiss Blaine at the altar come Saturday.

"I know Kurt," Burt says, and takes Kurt's hand.

"What? No, Dad. I don't mean that we act like an old married couple. Blaine and I eloped my first year out here. Don't you remember? I couldn't make it home until January since I was working props for A Christmas Carol and his parents were on a cruise so he came out? We went to the courthouse while he was here."

Burt laughs. "Yes, Kurt, I _know_."

"W-what? How could you possibly know?"

"The school sends out lots of little notices about buying dining dollars or whatever they call 'em and those long sheets you need for the dorm beds and gift basket care package thingies. I was kind of tipped off when all my junk mailing started addressing the parents of Kurt Anderson-Hummel come second semester."

Kurt lets out a puff of air. "Oh my god. You've seriously known all along."

Burt shrugs. "We were pretty sure but it was set in stone when Carole noticed you guys wearing rings the next fall during one of your guys video calls. You must have forgotten to take them off." The dumbfounded look on Kurt's face alone is worth the expensive plane tickets and the hassle of traveling a week before Christmas.

"Carole and I figured that you guys would tell us when you wanted to. It wasn't anything we were worried about."

"You weren't worried about it? Dad, you and Carole spent _weeks_ trying to stop Finn and Rachel from getting married. And everyone says that no one is supposed to end up with their high school sweetheart. Blaine hadn't even graduated _high school_."

"Yeah, well, since when do you listen to what people say? Hell, when do you listen to what _I _say? And you and Blaine are not and have never been anything like Finn and Rachel. Even in high school it was evident that you two had something sturdier than what they had. I've always supported you two and who knows your guys' relationship better you guys yourselves?"

Kurt's eyes look a bit misty and Burt's sure the tears will be falling any second now but he can't see 'em because Kurt has pulled him into a giant hug. Burt feels the rumbles from Kurt's chest and he starts to speak but still doesn't pull away.

"God Dad. We hadn't seen each other in four weeks and we'd been talking about marrying each other for a year before that and he'd even given me a promise ring and that first semester proved that we just weren't prepared to ever do that again, to be apart, and we were in New York where it was legal and I knew he was it for me and it just felt right and I'm so sorry we didn't tell you and -"

"Sssh," Burt cut Kurt off and pulled back so he could look at him. "It's fine. No harm done. It was about your guys relationship and I'm sure it was what you two needed at the time. And now you guys can have this wedding for the rest of us."

Kurt wipes his eyes and gave a watery smile. "If you think this wedding is just for everyone else you are sorely mistaken. This is the culmination of a year's planning and it is a beautiful blending of me and Blaine's dream weddings."

Burt leans back against the couch and sighs. "At least Aunt Mildred would be thrilled to know. For the past four years, I've had to listen to her complain during her monthly phone calls not that you were dating a boy, but that you were living with him out of wedlock. She'd be extremely pleased to hear that Blaine made an honest man out of you years ago."

Kurt just laughs, rests his head on Burt's shoulder, and unmutes the television. Burt just settles in to wait for his wife and his son-in-law to return.


End file.
